Mario and Amy 2 (Christmas Edition)
by The Afterdreamer
Summary: A present from me to the fans who I owed a Mario and Sonic tale, but also the second anniversary to Mario and Amy. The recap of Two Puzzle Pieces.


Mario and Amy 2: Christmas Edition

(A/N): I know it's been a whole year about Two Puzzle Pieces. But now, I'll celebrate a year's Anniversary about Mario X Amy. I'll also introduce Sonic x Peach, inspired by MugiMikey on YouTube. MugiMikey, if you're reading this, this is a nod to those who ship a hedgehog with a human. Just letting you know I can do that too, and I have been successful bringing happiness to everyone in the world of Mario and Sonic. No hard feelings, bud. Peace.

Little known fact, I'm Christian and I'm listening to Offering by Paul Baloche because I remember back when they play this for the slow song for Chris and this is the only nostalgiac song I know for this Holiday. It's weird, but this is my way to write stuff. Welp, Enjoy.

It's been a half a day when Sonic told Mario he was dating Peach. Mario was walking sadly in snowy Tokyo, alone.

But then, he stumbles upon tears of a crying girl. Mario took a look. It was Amy Rose.

"Oh no!" Mario went up to the crying pink hedgehog. "Amy, are you okay?"

"Mario..." Amy wipes her tears. "Peach cheated on you, haven't she?... WITH SONIC?!"

Mario was sad enough, but he nods sadly.

"I knew it!" Amy cried more.

"Aw, don't-a cry..." Mario pats Amy. Mario suggested something to cheer them both up. "Hey, you want-a to skate and get some-a hot chocola?"

Amy smiled a bit. She nods. Mario wipes Amy's tears. They both shared kiss as they went together to the Skating ring as they got some hot chocolate.

(Scene 1: Happy moments)

Amy ordered a chili dog fpr Sonic, who wasn't there anymore. But Mario decided to accept Amy's gift and eat the large chili dog, even though he doesn't like American Food that much. Amy felt a bit happy to give Mario that gift.

(Scene 2: Helpful moments)

Amy's beanie flew off her head and she tried to jump to get it. Mario chased after it, walljumped over a few obstacles and caught the beanie.

"Ta da!" Mario posed.

Amy clapped and giggled at Mario's first impression.

(Scene 3: Mario & Amy)

Sonic and Peach were skating on the ring, but then were then passed by Mario and Amy who were skating in style as Mario teaches Amy skating tricks ajd how to freestyle. Mario and Amy caught each other before falling onto their backs.

Sonic and Peach looked at Mario and Amy as Amy was on top of Mario.

Mario and Amy looked at each other's eyes, glistening in the white snow and moonlight and the lights of a big Christmas Tree behind the ring. Mario and Amy shared another kiss, catching Sonic and Peach's attention.

Sonic tackles Mario and Amy was pulled by Peach.

Mario kicks away Sonic. Sonic charged with fast speed but Mario's accurate enough to catch Sonic and punch him in the stomach.

Amy roundhouse kicked Peach away and then smacks Peach away with her hammer.

Mario and Amy skated back toeach other and held each other's arms as they comfort each other in the snow.

"If you take-a Peach, I take Amy. And Amy is a much lovable creature I ever came by with." Mario told Sonic.

"You never cheat on your loved ones." Amy told Peach. "Those who are willing to put their lifes to protect you are worth stand by. And I choose Mario."

"Well..." Sonic looked at Peach as they both smiled. "Alright, Mario... Take good care of her."

"You too, Amy. He'll protect you, always." Peach complemented.

Mario and Amy gave each other a kiss as they left to sit on the bench, staring at the Star on top of the Christmas Tree.

"You know, Amy." Said Mario. "I think I found a Christmas gift from this heartbreaking morning."

"What is it?" Asked Amy.

"You." Mario teased, making Amy blushed.

They both laughed as they hugged each other, staring back at the star on top of the tree.

The End

(A/N): What's so Christmas about this fanfic besides the tree? Well, it's my apology gift for my fans who waited on my Mario and Sonic stories. I'm sorry, but I had other fics to work on. I'm back, and I promise to work on this topic again. Until next time, Mario and Sonic fans. Oh, and Merry Christmas and Happy Thanksgiving to thpse who see this on that day. Good night.


End file.
